


sugar

by skrsgards



Series: Bill Skargård Works [5]
Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: Choking, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 08:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skrsgards/pseuds/skrsgards
Summary: in which you wake him him in the most wonderful way imaginable





	sugar

It was early. 

How early, you weren’t entirely sure. But the sun still had yet to rise, leaving the sky an odd periwinkle color, casting the tiniest bit of dim light into the quiet bedroom. You hadn’t been awake for very long, but the moment your eyes fluttered open, you had instantly become aware of something. 

Your body was running warm. Feverish, almost. It was growing increasingly harder to ignore it, especially as impatience began to eat away at you. With each passing moment, desperation began to crawl beneath your skin, like an itch that you just couldn’t scratch. 

Your only dilemma? The only one who could take care of your little issue was, unfortunately, sound asleep beside you. 

You gazed at him, eyes taking in his peaceful state. The sheets were strewn loosely over his hips, one arm hanging off the side of the bed, and the other folded beneath his head atop the pillows. His eyelids fluttered as he dreamt. Nice dreams, you hoped. 

But despite how innocent he looked, your hormones were still incensed, and rather than wait for him to wake, you decided to attempt to take care of it yourself, even though it certainly wouldn’t be as good as him doing it. 

With a soft sigh, you silently turned over onto your back, glancing at Bill once more before letting your head rest against the pillows, lifting your hand to trail down the expanse of your bare body, all the way to your thighs, which you parted to accommodate your your hand.

You were in no mood for teasing, wanting nothing more than to get to it. Your fingers slid over the familiar terrain, gliding through the wetness. Some was left over from the night before. Your arousal never had calmed down, which was the norm for you. Bill had that affect on you. He had the tendency to fuck you so good, you thought about it for days after the fact. 

With his beautiful face in mind, you paid attention to your attention starved nub of nerves, closing your eyes as you did so. But no sooner had you started, you paused, for a sudden idea popped into your head. A positively delicious one at that. 

Checking once more to make sure Bill was still asleep, you rolled onto your side, snuggling up to him a bit. He stirred only slightly, a hum leaving his throat before he went quiet again. With a smile tugging at your lips, you brought your hand to his chest, fingers lightly dancing along the flesh, feeling the rise and fall of his breath before you carried on downwards, enjoying his warmth beneath your touch. 

Your fingers stopped at the top of the sheet that was covering his hips, idly thumbing the fabric. Right then, Bill took in a deep breath, and you froze in your spot, glancing back at him, not wanting to wake him fully. Not yet anyway. 

Then he exhaled, at which you took the opportunity to duck your hand beneath the sheet, fingertips grazing his cock. Seamlessly, you removed your hand, ever so carefully shifting your position, tugging the sheets down as you silently straddled his legs. 

At that point, he was succumbing to the hazy consciousness that came in the first moments of waking. Still drowsy enough not to notice too much, though. Your eyes fell from his face, down to his cock, resting against his stomach, not yet hard. 

Leaning forward, you opened your mouth, flattening your tongue against the base before you slowly trailed a stripe all the way to the very top. You were sure to keep a close eye on him, making sure he wasn’t totally awake. The sight of him was truly breathtaking, even in the dimness. He looked so handsome, vulnerable, even, with his hair mussed and lips slightly parted. It only worsened the ache between your thighs. 

Breathing in through your nose, you placed a hand against him, lowering yourself again, this time gliding your tongue over the delicate skin below his dick. You wasted no time in sucking on him, reveling in his familiar taste

A soft groan sounded from Bill, who’d finally managed to open his eyes. The sight he was met with was quite possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen, and a smile played on his lips, though it was soon broken by a gasp as you began to swirl your wet, warm tongue around the very tip of him. Then, you swallowed as much of him as you could, and he was a goner. 

You purposely moaned around him, the vibration running through him like a shock from a live wire. Then, all too soon, you pulled your mouth from him, gently, of course. 

You let out a soft laugh, smiling up at him before you offered a long, agonizingly slow lick from the base, to the tip. Then you were taking him into your mouth again, gripping whatever wasn’t in your mouth. You let him touch the back of your throat, staying there for just a moment. At this, you felt his hand come down to thread itself in your hair, and you lifted your mouth from him yet again, eyes meeting his.

“Good morning sir,” you greeted, soft voice feigning innocence.

At that point, he was entirely aroused, voice catching in his throat before he could grit out a reply. “Mm, good morning, sugar.”

The sound of his voice had your center throbbing, and you were yet again eager to have him back in your mouth. With a hum, you parted your lips, taking him into your warm mouth, moving with a faster pace this time. 

You used everything. Your hands, your lips, your tongue. For the times he hit the back of your throat, you made sure to tighten your muscles against him before pulling back up. Above you, Bill was already writhing, now fully awake and throbbing in your mouth. 

You moaned into it again, squeezing him just a little more firmly with your hands while sucking rather harshly before releasing him yet again. With your hands now lazily pumping up, you looked up at him, eyelids fluttering. 

“Does sir wanna come in my mouth? Or inside me?” Though you already knew what the answer would be. 

He grunted, grabbing at your head and roughly pulling you away from his cock. “I’m coming inside you,” was his reply. 

With a knowing smile, you were quick to move up, straddling his hips, though hovering just above him. Bill’s hands instantly went to your thighs, resting there as he studied you.

With a teasing glint in your eye, you brought your hand down between your legs, spreading the glistening lips of your pussy in order to play with yourself. Bill’s eyes flickered down, watching you intently, fixated on your fingers that soon disappeared inside of you. 

The sound of your wetness had his head spinning, and he couldn’t help but reach down to touch himself. Your free hand came down to slap his hand away. “Uh uh uh,” you gently scolded. “Keep your hands to yourself.”

Bill smiled then, surely amused by your attempt at dominance. He certainly didn’t like being told what to do. But you leaned down, with your fingers still inside you, to pressed a kiss to those full lips of his. 

Then you removed your fingers from within yourself, bringing them up to offer to him. He gently grasped your wrist, leaning forward to take your fingers into his mouth, sucking your sticky arousal from them.

Then you grabbed his jaw, and without warning, you were turning his head to the side. You pressed your lips to his prominent jawline, moving down, down down, stopping to ever so lightly sink your teeth into his flesh.

“Mm, mine,” you declared. 

You slipped your fingers out of his mouth then, dragging them down his neck, along his torso, down to his cock. And then you placed him at your entrance, only taking his tip into you. His hands tightened on your thighs, and you gazed down at him.

“Should I go all the way down, sir?” Yet again, feigning innocence. The low groan that rumbled in his chest was all the confirmation you needed. You sank all the way down onto him, breathing out as you paused to enjoy the heavy feeling of him inside of you. 

You placed your hands on his chest, closing your eyes for a moment as you began to move, making a show of nearly lifting all the way off of him before coming right back down. You repeated the movement, nearly sliding completely off him before sinking right back down. 

This rhythm grew, faster, deeper, harder. Your fingernails pressed into the skin of his chest. His own nails pressed into the skin of your thighs. He groaned louder, signaling you to go even faster. And that’s just what you did. 

You began bucking your hips against him, riding the everliving fuck out of him, drenching every inch of his cock with your soaking cunt. Bill’s heavy lidded eyes drifted to your chest, mesmerized by those tits he loved so much. He reached a hand up, gripping one of your breasts tightly, which had you moaning breathlessly, head falling back. 

“You look fuckin beautiful right now, sugar,” he lulled, lightly slapping your ass with his other hand, which had you gasping. 

“Fuck, baby,” you moaned, hand coming up to rest over the one he held against your breast. “Your cock feels so good.”

Bill lifted his hips off the mattress, brushing right up against that spot inside you, and you nearly lost your rhythm, eyes flying open as a ripple of pleasure sparked right through you. You looked down at him then, looking as if you were ready to fall apart.

“Fuck me, sir,” was what you said. 

Then both of his hands were clutching your hips again. He gritted his teeth, taking in a deep breath before he began fucking into you, rough as could be. He had your eyes rolling back in your head, unfiltered gasps, whimpers and moans sailing past your lips and into the otherwise quietness of your bedroom. 

The sounds coming out of your mouth had Bill ready to lose it, his own grunts and deep moans mixing with yours, though not loud enough to drown out the sound of his his smacking against yours. 

You were quickly losing balance, arms growing unsteady the harder he fucked you. “H-hand,” you squeaked, fumbling for one of his hands, set in an iron grip around your hip. “N-need you to get me o-off.”

Understanding what you meant, Bill was quick to bring his hand down between your legs, the pads of his fingers pressing against your swollen clit, beginning at a ruthless pace that had you howling. 

“Bill!” You cried, shouting it to the ceiling, “oh my god, I’m going to come.”

“Do it,” he breathed, “come all over my cock like a good girl.”

You reached up, hands coming up to grasp your breasts, not caring how loud you got. A mantra of “fuck” spilled past your lips, body writing as it began to teeter towards the throes of absolute ecstasy. The buildup was so intense, you could hardly handle it. It had tears springing to your eyes and tremors running through you. 

And then, you were done for, tumbling right over the edge as you cried out Bill’s name, a delicious rush of warmth bubbling through you, your pussy clamping tightly around him, making it hard for him to even move. 

Even as you came down from the high, you didn’t let up with your pace, knowing that Bill had yet to come. You were spent, of course, but you carried on, riding him hard, tightening your muscles around him purposely.

By the way his hands gripped your hips even harder, you knew he was getting close. You looked down at him, watching his beautiful face contort in pleasure. “Ah, fuck,” his hissed, teeth gritted as he pressed his head back against the pillows. 

You brought your hand down to his throat then, fingers applying just a little bit of pressured. “Please sir, I want your come.”

He let out an involuntary whimper at that, unable to stave off the inevitable any longer. It was then that he let go, a low, deep moan leaving him as he shook and writhed beneath you, cock throbbing inside of you. You sighed out at the feeling of him spilling into you, relishing in the intimacy of it all. 

You hummed lowly, hands sliding down your body to rest against his chest again. With a smile, Bill leaned up, arms soon enveloping your bare body as his lips met yours.

“Mm,” you sounded, fingernails scraping against his chest as you reiterated the words you’d said before. “Good morning sir.”

He smiled against your mouth, arms tightening around you as he replied. “Good morning, sugar.”


End file.
